What Happens in San Fransokyo
by PrincessTadashi
Summary: On the night of her birthday, GoGo takes everyone out to a club and manages to get Tadashi and Fred a little too drunk. When Tadashi wakes up the next morning and finds gold rings on his and his boyfriend's hands, he realizes that things might have gotten more than a little out of hand. (Fredashi, Fred/Tadashi; Rating for married fluff!)
1. Chapter 1

Tadashi awoke with a terribly pounding in his head, almost instantly wishing that he was back asleep. Everything was a blur, and as he fought the urge to hurl, he wondered if he was sick or something. But then finally bits and pieces of the previous night start coming back to him, and he lets out yet another groan. Tadashi did not drink. Despite being well over the legal age, he just really didn't see the draw in getting himself buzzed or even slightly wasted and probably doing things he'd later regret, not to mention the hangover afterwards. Once or twice at one his boyfriend Fred's family's events, he'd sipped on wine or champagne because that was customary, but that was about the extent of his excursions into the world of fermented beverages. Last night, though-last night had been a major mistake. It had been GoGo's birthday, and, as was the custom, the group let her pick where she wanted to celebrate. She chose the nightclub where she and her girlfriend, Honey Lemon, had first met back in high school (that was a bit of a long and a complicated story that seemed to change every time Tadashi heard it.) Tadashi wasn't really a big fan of the club scene-all the loud music and flashing lights were more headache inducing than pleasurable to him. Still, it was his friend's birthday and so he decided to go along with it. That was probably also the only reason he'd somehow let GoGo convince him to actually have a drink. Usually if the group went to a place like this, even if he wasn't the designated driver (which, thank goodness, last night that responsibility had fallen to Wasabi), he'd drink soda or something else benign while letting the others drink whatever they wanted. GoGo could hold down just about anything without really experiencing the effects, but she had seemed a tiny bit intoxicated (although not as much as Honey Lemon, who had a weakness for rum) when, a ways into the evening, she had started almost aggressively insisting that she was not going to leave until Tadashi had had at least one drink. Finally he'd acquiesced, although as she'd practically raced off to the bar, he'd fervently reminded her that he was a lightweight and so not to get him anything too strong. Fred, who had been at the table with him, had reassured him that she just wanted him to have a good time and wouldn't get him anything that would get him too terribly inebriated.

Tadashi should have trusted his instincts instead of listening to his boyfriend's reassurances. Whatever GoGo had gotten him, he instinctively knew it was strong, although since he wasn't that experienced with alcohol he hadn't realized just how strong it was. It had started out with one sip just to be polite, but as the evening progressed one sip had led to another, and after that everything was pretty much a blur. He honestly wasn't even sure how he'd gotten home-if he'd even gotten home at all.

The sudden panic of realizing that he didn't know where he was spurring him on, he forces himself to open his eyes (almost instantly regretting it because even the pale light drifting in through the window was burning like hell) to take stock of his situation. After a few blurry moments, he allows himself to relax. His surroundings were familiar-he was in Fred's room. His boyfriend was asleep next to him, adorably curled up against his side and seeming to be dreaming peacefully. Well, he wasn't going to force him awake to deal with this pain any earlier than he needed to-let him sleep it off as much as he could. Fortunately a bottle of aspirin and two glasses of water were on the bedside table. Tadashi didn't doubt that they'd been left there by Heathcliff, Fred's butler and manservant, probably after he'd helped the two of them in last night. After gratefully downing the pills, Tadashi lies back against the pillows, waiting for the painkillers to kick in and silently vowing that he would never, ever let GoGo get him a drink again. Ever. Part of him was slightly mad at her-how could she go and get him drunk when she knew that was something he always tried to avoid?!-but it wasn't in his nature to hold a grudge against anyone. He told himself that she'd either just wanted him to have a good time or had been looking for a laugh, so he couldn't hold it too much against her. He just knew to avoid getting himself in that same situation ever again. As it was, he was glad that her little prank hadn't seemed to have had any lasting consequences. He and Fred had apparently gotten home safely, and while the fact that they were both naked told him that they'd definitely gotten more than a little frisky last night while under the influence, they'd been having sex for years now while completely sober, so that wasn't anything he was too worried about. His only regret was that he'd apparently been too wasted last night to remember any of it, but it was something he could live with.

As his headache started to abate ever so slightly, Tadashi smiles at the sight of his adorable boyfriend's sleeping form. When awake, Fred was constantly on the move-even when sitting or standing still, some part of him was always moving, his fingers drumming on a surface or foot tapping to whatever song happened to be playing in his head at the time (or possibly some tune completely of his own invention.) It was nice getting to see him so completely relaxed, although even in sleep he tended to fidget slightly, especially right before he woke up, which was right about-now.

Tadashi smiles sympathetically as his boyfriend's eyes flutter open, followed moments later by a low moan of pain.

"Freaking hell-what happened last night?" he groans as he starts to sit up, seeming as disoriented as Tadashi had been when he'd woken up.

"Apparently we both had a little too much to drink," Tadashi says softly, not wanting to startle him.

Despite his best efforts, though, Fred let out a surprised yelp (making both of them flinch), before finally seeming to see him and stammer, "T-Tadashi? How-?"

"I don't know," Tadashi admits, shaking his head and instantly regretting it. Still, he reaches over to the table for the other glass of water and the aspirin, handing them to Fred. "Here, these will help."

"Thanks." His boyfriend gives him a grateful smile before taking the pain meds.

"Damn-last night I must have pushed myself too far over the edge," the fanboy says when he finally finishes drinking the water in the glass. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Not really," Tadashi answers. "Everything's pretty much a blur for me too."

"You?" Fred looks surprised. "But you don't drink!"

"I don't," Tadashi agrees, "but GoGo insisted on buying me a drink and I guess it was a little stronger than I'd expected."

"You too?" Fred's eyes go wide before frowning in concentration. "I-I think I kind of remember that… Maybe that's what happened to me. I usually know my limit, and I was pretty much at it when GoGo kind of forced one more drink on me. I figured it couldn't hurt, but obviously I was wrong."

"Guess she figured it would be amusing to get both of us wasted and see what we'd do," Tadashi sighs.

"Hopefully we didn't do anything too embarrassing," Fred says, lying back against the pillows.

"If we did, you know Hiro will be more than happy to fill us in on all the gory details," Tadashi replies wryly.

"Don't remind me!" Fred groans, covering his face with his hands.

"Well, for now let's just be glad that we're both okay," Tadashi says, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "And let's also promise that we'll never let GoGo buy us a drink again unless we see exactly what goes into it. Deal?"

"Deal," Fred agrees.

"For now-I guess we can just make the most of this and cuddle?" Tadashi suggests.

"Sounds good to me," Fred agrees, smiling as he reaches over to draw the other man to his chest.

Tadashi grins at that, contentedly nuzzling into his boyfriend. Despite the potential for disaster, things seemed to have gone pretty okay, and now he was able to just enjoy some time alone with the man he loved.

He was just reaching up to gently stroke Fred's cheek with his left hand when he suddenly notices the unfamiliar ring on his finger. He pauses, at first confused as his eyes trace over the simple golden band, and then moments later he feels panic beginning to course through his chest. No way-NO. WAY.

"Fred, let me see your hand!" he cries, hoping against hope that he was wrong.

"What?" Fred asks, understandably surprised by the sudden demand.

"Your hand-your left hand-let me see it!" Tadashi answers urgently.

"O-okay," Fred answers, carefully extricating that arm from around his boyfriend and holding it out to him.

"Oh no… Oh, this is so not good…" Tadashi moans when he sees a band matching his own around Fred's ring finger.

"What is it?" Fred asks, looking frustrated at being left in the dark.

"Look!" Tadashi practically shoves his hand into his boyfriend's face.

"What exactly do you want me to look at?" Fred groans, not getting it.

"On my finger-my ring finger!"

"I… It's a ring? When did you get that?"

"Apparently last night! And look at your hand!"

"Um… Okay, apparently I've got one too… Weird…"

Fred stares stupidly at the two rings before finally his eyes go wide as understanding dawns on him. "Oh, holy shit! Did you-Did we…?"

Images come back to Tadashi, flashes and blurs-getting into a taxi outside the club, riding to a small white building that he didn't really recognize, an unfamiliar man in robes standing in front of them-

"I… Oh my gosh, Fred, I think we got _married_ last night," Tadashi whispers in quiet horror.

There were a lot of things he feared might come out of his boyfriend's-husband's?-mouth: anger, fear, disgust. The very last thing he expected was for Fred to hug him to his chest and whisper, "Oh, Dashi… I'm so, so sorry…"

"S-sorry?" Tadashi gasps, stunned. "W-what do you mean 'sorry'? You didn't do anything wrong!"

"Maybe not," Fred admits, his fingers gently beginning to stroke the other man's hair. "If it's anyone's fault, it's GoGo's for getting us both drunk beyond reason last night. I'm just sorry that our wedding… It wasn't the fairytale wedding I always wanted to give you-that you deserved."

"...You just found out that while we were wasted last night we apparently got married, and you're worried about the fact that we didn't have some big, fancy ceremony because you think I'm disappointed?"

"...Yes?"

"...That is both incredibly stupid, and incredibly sweet."

"Sounds like a lot of the stuff I say."

"Pretty much," Tadashi chuckles before forcing himself to relax against Fred, allowing the truth the sink in. "Wow… So, we're, like, married now. Actually married."

"That's about the size of it," Fred agrees, gently cuddling Tadashi closer. They're both silent for a few minutes before the fanboy finally asks, "Do you regret it?"

"Regret it? Well, I mean, I regret the fact that I was so drunk I can't even remember it, but not the

fact that I married you," Tadashi answers after thinking it over for a minute.

"Really?" Fred gives him a hopeful smile.

"Really," Tadashi reassures him.

"I mean, we could technically get an annulment since we were both mentally incapacitated at the time…" Fred says softly.

"No." Tadashi's response comes out a little more forcefully than he'd intended, surprising both of them. "I mean," he says in a quieter voice, "we could-but, unless you do, I really don't want to. You're the love of my life and I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend the rest of it with, so, if it's okay with you-I'd honestly just rather stay married."

"I feel the same way about you, Dashi," Fred says, beaming down at him as he pulls him closer.

"Good." Tadashi grins back up at him.

"Still-this doesn't mean that we can't have another ceremony to do things properly," Fred says thoughtfully after a few more minutes of contented silence. "I mean, not just for us. You know our family and friends will kill us if we don't."

"True," Tadashi agrees with a low chuckle. "Hiro and Aunt Cass especially."  
"Definitely," Fred also laughs. "And my parents!"

"Right." Tadashi smiles up at him before glancing back down at their rings. "But, until then, what should we tell everyone?"

"The truth, I guess?" Fred says uncertainly. "If nothing else we could totally get back at GoGo by telling her that thanks to her getting us drunk we did something slightly stupid and potentially dangerous-maybe it'll make her think twice about doing the same thing to anyone else."

"Ooh, I like it!" Tadashi agrees with a slight smile before admitting, "Still… I don't totally feel up to announcing our unexpected nuptials just yet…"

"Neither do I," Fred admits. "How about we just enjoy the peace before the coming storm for as long as we can?"

"Sounds good to me," Tadashi agrees before his stomach starts growling (huh, apparently his nausea had passed) and he gives the other man an embarrassed smile. "Um, could enjoying the peace happen to include breakfast?"

"If that's what my husband wants, then yes, definitely," Fred agrees, lovingly pecking him on the lips and making Tadashi's heart flutter. Husband-that was going to take some getting used to, but in a good way.

A few minutes later Fred had managed to find enough of his clothes to get dressed and he kisses his new husband one last time before heading off to go talk to the cook, Marie, about breakfast. Tadashi, for his part, happily settles back under the covers to wait for his return. Married. He was actually freaking married! It was almost impossible to believe. As badly as the evening could have gone, he knew he was extremely lucky that someone or something had apparently been looking out for them. Still, he was almost grateful that, despite the fact that he intended to stay as far away from alcohol as possible for a very long time, things had turned out the way they had. Married to the man he loved, getting ready to spend the rest of his life with him? How could he have asked for anything more?


	2. Chapter 2

A little while later, Fred returns with a tray in his hands.

"What the-were you planning on feeding an army?" Tadashi asks, his eyes wide as he takes in the amount of food on it.

"I wasn't sure what you'd be hungry for and so Marie insisted on making a little bit of everything," Fred answers with a wry smile as he puts the tray down.

"She freaking spoils us, you know that?" Tadashi chuckles as Fred carefully places the tray on the bedside table.

"She does," Fred agrees with a slight smile, climbing back into bed next to Tadashi.

"Still, I guess we can't complain, right?" Tadashi says with a smile as he looks over the selection, trying to figure out what his stomach seemed ready for. When he doesn't get an immediate answer, he turns back to look at the other man, saying uncertainly, "Fred?"  
The fanboy was staring at him, his expression suddenly having gone slightly intense, but before Tadashi could ask him what was going on, suddenly he finds himself being pulled into a deep, passionate kiss.

"W-what was that for?" Tadashi gasps dazedly when they finally break apart, his head whirling from the unexpected moment of passion.

"I guess it's just kind of finally sinking in that you're actually my husband," Fred answers, grinning and gently running his hands up and down Tadashi's arms. "Y-you're actually mine…"

"I've always been yours," Tadashi answers, lovingly laying his head against the other man's chest.

"I know, technically," Fred agrees. "But now it's official…"

"And that makes you happy?"

"More than I can say," Fred agrees, tenderly tucking a loose strand of hair back behind Tadashi's ear.

"Good, because I feel exactly the same way." Tadashi wraps his arms around his husband. "You're officially my Freddy, now and forever."  
"And you're my Dashi," Fred says warmly.

"So…" Tadashi finally says after a few minutes of contented silence. "How exactly are we going to proceed from here? I mean, we're going to be having an official ceremony and everything, I know that. But until then-am I supposed to move in with you, or…?"

"Only if you want to!" Fred hurries to answer, although it was obvious from his tone that he was the exact opposite of opposed to the idea.

"I-I know that eventually I want to…" Tadashi says slowly.

"But not right now?" Fred asks softly, sounding vaguely disappointed but understanding at the same time.

"I just think that my family might need some time to adjust," Tadashi admits. "I mean, we technically weren't even officially engaged before this-we'd talked about it, yeah, but we hadn't actually done it, so I think this might be a bit of a shock for everyone. It's one thing for Aunt Cass to have a nephew moving out, but Hiro's been sharing a room with me since he was born-I don't know how he'd react to me suddenly leaving."

"Makes sense," Fred agrees with a nod. "You're right, maybe it's better to take things slow for now."

"Right," Tadashi agrees with a relieved smile. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course." Fred lovingly pecks him on the cheek. "Still-do you think maybe to begin with you could spend one or two nights a week here?"

"I think that would be a more than fair compromise," Tadashi says with a grin. "Although… I'm assuming that we're going to be looking for a place of our own soon?"

"Oh my gosh, yeah, I hadn't even thought about that!" Fred's eyes go wide at the realization. "Or, I mean, I had, but it hadn't exactly sunk in yet…"

"We don't have to do it soon if you're not comfortable with that yet!" Tadashi reassures him. "I just know that you've always talked about wanting to be out from under your parents' roof…"

"And you are totally right about that," Fred agrees. "Honestly-yeah, if we're married, it's definitely time for us to be getting our own place. We don't have to start house searching today, necessarily, but it might not hurt to start soon."

"Yeah, definitely," Tadashi agrees with a smile before adding somewhat worriedly, "Dang… We have a lot of work ahead of us, don't we? I mean, getting ready for an actual wedding and all…"

"I vote that we hire Honey Lemon to do most of the planning for us," Fred says. "I mean, unless you really want us to do it ourselves-"

"No, you're definitely right, getting Honey Lemon would probably be a really, really good idea," Tadashi tells him. "You know that she hoards bridal magazines and has a whole bunch of Pinterest pages devoted to wedding stuff?"

"Uh… No, I did not actually," Fred admits, wondering how Tadashi knew about this.

"You find out some really random stuff about people when you get roped into being their partner on a project," Tadashi says with a slight smile.

"I see…" Fred shakes his head slightly. "Regardless, if she's up to it-"

"Up to it? She's probably going to be begging us to let her plan the ceremony. And if Aunt Cass is willing to do the catering-"

"I think we pretty much have a done deal," Fred chuckles. "Which leaves us free to take care of the rest of the important stuff."

"Like finding a house or an apartment?"  
"That," Fred agrees. "And planning our honeymoon."

"Oh, gosh, I hadn't even thought about that…" Tadashi admits with a slight grin. "Where do you think we should go?"

"I have some ideas," Fred says with a smile of his own. "Maybe a world tour of all the famous nerdy spots, like the Shire and Platform 9 ¾?"

"That would be pretty amazing," Tadashi admits. "Still-"

"Still?"

"I guess our first order of business is actually telling everyone...:"

"That is very, very true," Fred agrees with a nod. "Ideas for doing that?"

"None yet," Tadashi answers with a slight frown when suddenly his phone starts going off, alerting him that a text had come in. "Hold that thought," he says as he starts trying to find his phone, which turned out to be in the pocket of his slacks at the end of the bed.

"Well, this might be perfect," he says after reading it. "Apparently everyone's meeting up for breakfast at the cafe. Hiro just texted to let me know and to make sure I was okay since I didn't come home last night."

"Are you sure that you're ready to tell all of them so soon?" Fred asks uncertainly.

"I mean, we could wait, but the longer we push it out the more chance we have of people finding out in ways that we'd rather they didn't, plus they might be upset that we didn't trust them enough to tell them in the first place," Tadashi points out.

"I guess you have a point…" Fred sighs.

"Nervous?" Tadashi asks with an understanding smile, reaching over to squeeze his boyfriend's hand.

"Yeah," Fred agrees with a lopsided grin.

"Hey, it's going to be okay-I'll be right there with you and I seriously doubt that anything bad is going to happen," Tadashi says firmly, squeezing his hands in his own.

"A-all right," Fred finally responds, giving him the most confident smile he can muster. "In that case, let's do this!"

Tadashi grins and lovingly pecks him on the cheek. "My hero."

"I'd better be," Fred gently teases back.

"Trust me, you definitely are," Tadashi responds warmly.

About an hour later the two arrive at the cafe, holding hands as they exit Fred's family's limo and as they make their way up the sidewalk.

"You sure you ready for this?" Tadashi asks as he puts on hand on the door.

"Totally!" Fred agrees, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. "I spent the whole way over here psyching myself up, let's do this!"

"Just remember, be gentle," Tadashi says, squeezing his hand. "We don't want to shock them too much."  
"Sure, sure!" Fred waves aside his concerns. "Let's just go before I lose my nerve and have to start all over again."

"Right," Tadashi agrees with a slight smile. "And remember, no matter what happens, I love you, okay?"

"I love you too," Fred answers, lovingly pecking his lips before pulling him inside.

"There you guys are!" Hiro says, looking relieved as he stands up from the table where the others were gathered. "I was starting to get worried about you!"

"Sorry about that," Tadashi says with an apologetic smile. "Last night got a little…crazy and I wasn't even cognizant enough until this morning to be able to call you."

Hiro raises a suspicious eyebrow as he takes in his brother's slightly rumpled appearance (he was stuck wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing the previous night until he got a chance to get a fresh change from his room.) "Tadashi, did you get _drunk_ last night?" the younger boy asks incredulously.

"It wasn't his fault!" Fred puts in loyally. "GoGo purposefully gave him a drink that was way too strong for him, and she did the same thing to me!"

"GoGo!" Honey Lemon flashes her girlfriend a reproving look.

"For the record, I was drunk too!" GoGo responds, shrugging defensively. "And excuse me for wanting you guys to have a good time! So what if the drinks were a little strong? I just wanted to loosen you up a bit, that's all. It was a harmless prank!"

"And you didn't think about the consequences of what could have happened thanks to your 'prank'?" Fred says, unable to keep a strong undercurrent of annoyance out of his voice.

"But there weren't any consequences-you guys are obviously perfectly fine!" GoGo says, rolling her eyes.

"That's where you're wrong," Tadashi tells her.

"Wait, what?" GoGo's nonchalant attitude instantly drops and the mood in the room instantly switches to that of concern.

"Are you guys okay?" Honey Lemon asks worriedly.

"You didn't get into an accident or anything, did you? I thought we saw you guys get into a taxi together!" Wasabi adds.

"Nii-chan…" Hiro, who was the most observant of the group, reaches out and carefully takes his older brother's hand in his own, turning it over so he could see the golden band on the man's ring finger better. "W-what is this?"

"It's what it looks like-thanks to GoGo getting us completely wasted, apparently Fred and I got married last night," Tadashi answers, not wanting to frighten his younger sibling but wanting the Korean woman to understand the seriousness of her actions.

" _Por Dios_!" Honey Lemon cries, her hands flying to her mouth.  
"No-No way!" GoGo's eyes go wide. "Y-you're pulling our legs! There's no way that one drink-"

"What exactly did you give them?" Wasabi asks suspiciously.

"So maybe I gave Tadashi the house spirit and slipped a few shots of vodka into Fred's drink…" GoGo says guiltily.

"GOGO!" The cries of alarm and reproof ring out from the rest of the group.

"And-I think our work here is done," Fred says with a satisfied smile as the others continue to chastise the short, raven haired woman.

"I'd say so," Tadashi agrees, unable to keep from grinning back.

"Wait, so, let me get this straight-you guys are actually, like, _married_?" Hiro asks once things have settled down slightly.

"Yeah, we are," Tadashi answers with a wry smile.

"Surprise, you have a new brother-in-law?" Fred adds, hoping that Hiro wasn't about to deck him one for it.

"Are you guys going to get it annulled?" Honey Lemon asks softly.

"No, actually we're planning on just staying married until we can have a more official ceremony than the one we apparently had last night in some hack wedding chapel last night," Tadashi replies, making GoGo wince yet again in guilt.

"And we were actually hoping that you would help us plan the wedding," Fred puts in.

Within moments, the feisty Latina's entire body seems to light up. "Oh my gosh, of course I'll help you plan!" she cries eagerly. "W-when are you planning on having it?"

"Well, we're not sure yet, but probably by the end of July so that we have time for a honeymoon before I start my doctorate program in the fall," Tadashi answers, recalling what he and Fred had discussed on the way over. "I know that's not a lot of time, but-"

"No, it's fine! I just have to get right to work, but I know I can definitely make this happen!" Honey Lemon declares eagerly.

"And if there's anything the rest of us can do to help, just let us know," Wasabi adds.

"Thank you, we seriously appreciate that," Fred says, flashing them a grateful smile.

"We were hoping that maybe Aunt Cass would be willing to cater the reception," Tadashi adds before asking, "Which, by the way, does anyone know where she is? I haven't seen her since we've gotten here."

"She's out picking up some supplies, but she should be back soon," Hiro answers quietly.

"Hey." Tadashi turns to him, gently putting his hands on his shoulders. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?" Hiro answers nervously.

"I mean, this is a lot to take in," Tadashi points out. "If you're upset or freaked out, you know that you can tell me, right?"

"Y-yeah, I know," Hiro answers, nodding his head a bit too enthusiastically.

"Is something wrong?" Tadashi asks, raising an eyebrow. "You're acting kind of weird…"

"It's just… are you and Fred going to move in together?" Hiro finally asks.

"Well, that was the plan once we're officially married," Tadashi answers slowly. "But there's still time until then, so if you're worried about losing me-"

"Um, no, actually that's not it," Hiro admits. "I mean, not that I want you to go!" he adds quickly. "It's just-there's something I've been wanting to tell you but I've been kind of scared to because I was afraid you'd be mad, but now that you're married to Fred and all…"

"Yes?" Tadashi gently presses.

"U-um, y'know how Ezra and I have been getting… pretty serious recently?" Hiro stammers, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Yes," Tadashi agrees, wondering where exactly this was going, noticing for the first time that Hiro's blue-haired boyfriend and the eighth member of their superhero team, blessed (or cursed, depending on who you asked) with psychokinetic abilities since birth, hadn't joined them yet that morning. Then he remembered that the younger man was currently on a trip with his adopted parents, Kanan and Hera, and the rest of his family, which was why he'd had to miss last night's festivities as well (something which was probably for the best given GoGo might have tried to get the two youngest members of the group inebriated as well, and Tadashi didn't even want to think about what the two might have done under the influence.)

"Well, about a month ago he told me… Well, he asked me…" Hiro seems to be stumbling over his words before finally blurting out, "Ezra wants me to move in with him!"

"He-what?" Tadashi asks, momentarily stunned.  
"Look, I know what you're probably going to say, that we're too young and all of that, but we're both twenty-one and we're old enough to get our own place, and you know that between my grants and Ezra's job we can afford a small apartment-"

"Have you talked to Aunt Cass about this yet?"

"Not yet, no," Hiro admits.

"Then it sounds like we both have a lot to talk to her about when she gets back," Tadashi says with a slight smile.

"Y-you're not mad?" Hiro asks hopefully.

"No, I'm definitely not mad," Tadashi reassures him. "If anything, I'm relieved-I was afraid of leaving you on your own, but knowing that you'll have Ezra looking after you makes me feel a lot better about all of this."

"Not that we won't be seeing each other at all," Hiro adds. "I mean, we've both got our doctorate degrees to get at SFIT, and then we're going to be starting our own company after that!"

"Exactly!" Tadashi agrees with a warm smile.

"Well, I guess the old saying is right-all's well that ends well!" Fred says with a slight smile.

"Yes, yes it does!" Tadashi agrees with a grin, amazed at how well everything was turning out.

"Um, Tadashi? Fred?" The newlyweds turn to see GoGo standing somewhat awkwardly in front of them. "A-about last night… I'm really, really sorry that I almost got you guys into major trouble… I-I just thought it would be a funny prank, I didn't think that anything serious would actually-I'm just really, really sorry I did that to you guys and I swear I won't ever do it again."

"Glad to hear it," Fred says, flashing her a smile.

"And we forgive you, we're just glad that you learned your lesson," Tadashi adds.

"Trust me, I have," GoGo agrees before adding thoughtfully, "although if my getting you guys drunk caused you to get married, I wonder what would happen if I slipped something into Hiro and Ezra's drinks…"

"Don't. You. Dare," Hiro growls.

"Trust me, you don't want his telekinetic boyfriend coming after you for revenge," Fred puts in.

"Or said telekinetic boyfriend's cop father," Tadashi adds.

"All right, all right, point taken," GoGo sighs. "But maybe if it could help Wasabi finally find a girlfriend-"

"NO!"

"Sheesh, don't tear my head off," GoGo huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think we might all have to take a note out of Mad Eye Moody's book and start only drinking out of a hip flask," Fred whispers to Tadashi.

"I think you're right," Tadashi agrees, shaking his head slightly.

"Still… As bad as all of this was, it turned out pretty well in the end, didn't it?"

"I did. Just don't tell GoGo that or she'll start feeling vindicated."

"Understood."

"So… While everyone else is occupied and we're waiting for Aunt Cass to get back, do you want to maybe sneak up to my room and redo last night's… events now that we're both sober enough to remember them? We are married, after all," Tadashi asks, a playful note coming into his tone.  
Fred grins over at him. "I thought you'd never ask!"


End file.
